zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Changing Armor System
This article is about the Changing Armor System as a whole. For information on the Liger Zero's specific units, see Liger Zero. For the Berserk Fury's specific units, see Berserk Fury. The Changing Armor System (CAS, see Naming for more) is a system where the armor of a Zoid is removed and replaced with a different module. This gives the Zoid a heightened ability to adapt to multiple different situations. A Zoid with Fuzor partner(s) is distinct to a Zoid with CAS units, as a Fuzor Zoid is able to operate independently of the main Zoid, while CAS unit is only a set of armor, and thus must be mounted to a Zoid to be of any use. The Liger Zero and Berserk Fury are the two Zoids that most heavily utilise the Changing Armor System. =Media= Battle Story Anime New Century The CAS is most heavily featured in Zoids: New Century. The Blitz Team's Liger Zero was initially lacking any ranged weapons and despite Bit equipping it with a salvaged Shock Cannon, it was not until episode 5 that the Zoid would receive the rest of its weapons. These would come in the form of three CAS units, the Jager, Schneider, and Panzer. However, while they could be mounted to the Liger individually, they were supposed to be used interchangeably, and as such it was decided that the units would not be used until a system could be developed that allowed the units to be swapped onto/off of the Liger with ease. Dr. Toros eventually comes up with a system, and outfits his Hover Cargo with robotic arms that could quickly remove and replace the Liger's CAS units. This would be a highly effective system, and because of the danger the Liger Zero posed to other teams, the Hover Cargo would be targeted by rival teams (notably the Backdraft group, as actually attacking the Transporter was an illegal maneuver in sanctioned Zoid battles). The other Zoid that was able to use CAS units was the Berserk Fury, which initially did not have any armor. It was later equipped with the standard armorments and unlike the Liger Zero, did not change its CAS units in the series (nor were any other CAS units implied to exist at all). Zoids Fuzors The previous series' CAS units were seen on-screen very briefly, but it is noted that unlike a Fuzor system, the CAS units are simply armor units, and as such, do not provide the incredible power boost that Fuzor Zoids do. Despite this, the Liger Zero's Phoenix and Falcon Fuzor variants act in a very similar manner to the Changing Armor System, but can automatically convert between Fuzor and independent action. Genesis No mention is made of the CAS or Fuzor systems in the Genesis anime. While the Evolt system allows the Murasame Liger to change forms in a very similar fashion to the CAS or Fuzor systems, it is actually a regeneration system that responds to willpower, and not a system that uses separate armor units. In fact, the transformation sequence is only shown to the viewer, as other characters in the show simply see the Liger flash and change forms instantaneously. Video Game Seen in the Zoids Saga series, it is possible to build CAU's (as they are known), and equip them to Zoids. These games introduce more units than the ones seen in the anime, battle story or model kits, such as the Berserk Fury Z. Interestingly, the Zaber Fang variant known as the ''Proto Zaber is mentioned as being the "Prototype of CAS research". This is noteworthy because the Zaber Fang does not have any CAU units, and that it uses the "CAS" acronym, rather than the "CAU" acronym used in the other menu screens. Manga In the New Century Manga, Steve Toros is the creator of the CAS. He invented the entire system, including the armor. The systems are used in the order: Schneider, Jager, and Panzer. These armors were never swapped in the middle of a battle (although the Panzer was jettisoned). Unlike the anime, there is no mention of how the armour is equipped onto the Liger. Models Several CAS units have been released as Custom Parts and can be mounted onto their respective base Zoid. Naming Although the acronym "CAS" is fairly commonly used, there are many spelling variants: * '''Conversion Armor System is used in the English dub of New Century. * CAU is used in Zoids: Legacy. * Changeable Armor System and Changeable Armor Set are used in the New Century manga. * Changing Armor System is used in Zoids Fuzors. Category:Zoids Equipments and multi-defense features